Visions of Destruction
by Stella L'Aigle
Summary: Princess NeoElectra's world has been turned up-side-down. She's not sure who to trust, but she does know that she must avenge King Agamemnon's death. She is fighting with a blind rage. His death must be avenged. She is one of the few who knows the truth.


Prelude  
Visions of Destruction  
Stella LÕAigle  
NeoElectra glanced up.  
ÒAnd so, youÕll need to hurry it up a bit...Ó The hooded figure walking at NeoElectraÕs side clenched her hands together, as her words continued rapidly, reminding her to mind her manners and behave, and that they didnÕt want another accident happening like last time...  
A torch flared up as NeoElectra and the timid girl passed it. The girl jumped back. For a moment, the girlÕs chattering subsided and the stone hallway was silent, save for the faint rustling of NeoElectraÕs silk robes. Then the girl rushed to keep pace with NeoElectra, and the hurried voice began again.  
NeoElectra felt herself lapse into thought. What a terribly hot and sticky day to be cooped up in a castle talking with Òimportant personsÓ and acting like she cared what they thought. As they passed by a small window, NeoElectra felt the cool summer breeze on her cloaked face and smelled the odors of the salty sea crashing upon the jagged rocks below. How she would love to be running through a field of flowers with nothing but a summer dress on...she could almost hear the shouts of her cousins and friends as all of this royalty business was left behind. NeoElectra closed her eyes. ÒMmm...Ó She breathed.  
ÒSo do you have any questions?Ó The girl asked. This new servant girl certainly seemed eager to please, but wasnÕt a very good friend. Whenever NeoElectra told her about the time when sheÕd played an awful joke on one of the Òimportant personsÓ or about anything sheÕd done against the rules, the girlÕs soft green eyes would widen with surprise and scorn. But she just wasnÕt like NeoElectraÕs old servant had been; daring and mischievous. NeoElectra still could remember the sparkle n her eyes as she and NeoElectra discussed Lord Emerald and the shortage of cows in his part of the land, and how they thought he mustÕve eaten them all since heÕd had to get all new clothing tailored! This new girl refused to speak a bad word about anyone, as if some strange servant god could hear everything she said. She was strictly against gossip, even if it was just for fun. NeoElectra was filled with a sudden surge of rage. Her first servant girl hadnÕt even had a chance! She-  
ÒMalady? Are you listening to me?Ó The young girl peered curiously at her. ÒI said ÔDo you have any questions?ÕÓ  
ÔThink up a question - quick!Õ NeoElectra told herself. ÒWho are we meeting with today, child?Ó She asked in an off-hand way. She looked ahead and glared at the fast approaching doors.  
The little girl seemed annoyed. She concealed it by looking at the floor and saying, ÒThe Soldier of Mars is coming. I think she had one of her predictions in mind to tell you all. At least thatÕs what I heard from...Ó  
ÒFrom who?Ó NeoElectra took longer strides. Mars was one of her favorite people! This was going to be great fun!  
ÒFrom your motherÕs personal assistant,Ó She whispered. With urgency, she added, ÒPlease! DonÕt get her kicked out! She needs this job!Ó  
NeoElectra smiled reassuringly, ÒIÕve never gotten anyone kicked out so far, and I donÕt plan to start now. Thank you, girl. WhatÕs your name again?Ó  
ÒAurora,Ó She said proudly.  
ÒAurora? Hmm...what a pretty name! ItÕs so mysterious and all...mine is just...well, mine is pretty worn out. Everyone knows it. Hey, arenÕt you StellaÕs sister?Ó NeoElectra glanced at Aurora, and immediately regretted asking the question. Aurora was looking sadly at her feet. ÒOh, IÕm sorry. I really miss her too. Not like thereÕs a bright side to this, but...Just think! At least you got the job of my...err...personal assistant,Ó NeoElectra winced. She had almost said servant! ÒOf my personal assistant now, eh?Ó  
AuroraÕs face lit up. But suddenly both Aurora and NeoElectraÕs expressions turned grim.  
Aurora held the door open for NeoElectra. NeoElectra stepped into the room.  
The roomÕs vaulted ceiling was carved with everything that made this planet what it was - the planet quartetÕs wildlife depicted in almost life-like forms - the unicorns, deer, and wild dogs living in the forests of this planet and pictures of this planetÕs most dominant part - its ocean. The huge roomÕs stained glass windows blazed with brilliant goldens and reds with the afternoon sunshine. The alter at the front of the room held the offerings to the gods and goddesses, and there was even a candle burning on it for the soldiers that protected the planet. The carpet was a brilliant auburn colour which closely matched the tapestries on the walls. In the center of the room was a long table which could fit up to four hundred people at a time. At the far end was a group composed of ten or twenty people. Most of them wore a robe like NeoElectraÕs, but most were different colours.  
NeoElectra advanced towards the group, Aurora on her heels. They passed a few small tables clustered with students studying. NeoElectra eyed them longingly. Their smiles dropped to solemn respect as she passed.  
Again, she sighed, but moved forward.   
Aurora stepped in front of NeoElectra and tried with all of her might to pull the big wooden chair out for NeoElectra. As she struggled with it, NeoElectra slipped her foot under the table and pushed the chair out.  
As she was sitting down, she gave Aurora a secretive smile. Aurora gave her a grateful grin back and raced off to sit at one of the study tables.  
ÒGood day, Princess,Ó One of the Counselors said with a rather dislike to his voice. ÒLate again, are we? Decided to keep the Soldier of Mars waiting? IÕm disappointed in you.Ó  
ÒIÕm sorry, sir,Ó NeoElectra mumbled. ÒI didnÕt mean to keep the Soldier waiting. I hope sheÕs not upset.Ó  
For the first time, she chanced a look up. Sitting across from her in a blue set of robes was her cousin, Chrysothemis. She was brushing her long brown bangs out of her eyes. ChrysothemisÕs sister, Iphigenia, was sitting next to her, wearing robes of blue lined with silver. Down the table sat NeoElectraÕs best friend, Orestes. He had decided to wear silver robes. He caught NeoElectraÕs eye and rolled his eyes. He mouthed, ÔNot again!Õ. NeoElectra fought back a smile. Scattered around the table were people NeoElectra had seen many times before, but never bothered to remember their names.  
Then, she saw her. Soldier Mars was sitting to the side of the KingÕs unoccupied seat. She was wearing a Sailor fuku and looked very comfortable in this hot weather. ÔIÕll be like her someday...Õ NeoElectra thought. ÔPretty and admired and a Sailor Soldier, and IÕll even wear whatever I want!Õ  
NeoElectra must have been daydreaming again because she was suddenly jolted awake as the Soldier of Mars began, ÒI have decided to come to your planet today because over the last few weeks, IÕve been having nightmares about this planet. Actually, about this whole solar system. In my dream, bad things were happening.Ó  
NeoElectra snorted. ÔWell, of course! It was a nightmare!Õ  
ÒThere was a squabble for power. If I am not mistaken, your current Queen has chosen Princess Chrysothemis for the next Queen, yes?Ó The Soldier of Mars paused. Chrysothemis nodded. ÒAnd people were not who they appeared to be. But...I cannot tell you who right now was in my dream, but perhaps I can later. I would like to stay here for a few days to keep an eye on those people, until I am sure of what my dreams were saying. I would not like to arouse suspicion. And I would not want to scare anyone, but IÕm here to tell you the truth. In my dream, this planet, Electra II, was totally annihilated,Ó A few people gasped. ÒBut I believe that the annihilation is a state of mind, not anything else. So donÕt worry too much. And then, I saw two sides come out of the battle - a good side and an evil side. Then a side that couldnÕt make up their minds. And just as I saw them escaping from the planet, I turned and saw one last picture of the planet. Its oceans were blue like the Earth and it looked just like the Earth - except that the land was red,Ó She paused for dramatic effect. ÒLive covered with blood!Ó  
Everyone gasped except NeoElectra, who was fighting a losing battle to keep from laughing.  
ÒSo far, the only conclusions IÕve made are that the good and evil forces have a future on Earth, otherwise I wouldnÕt see it in my dream, but it will not be easy. Only one can win,Ó The Soldier of Mars gazed at a few people, but her eyes landed on NeoElectra.  
ÔShe seems so sad...could it be true?Õ  
  
* * * * *  
  
ÒWhat do you think, Orestes? Does she really mean all that or is it a bunch of malarkey?Ó NeoElectra asked. She pushed her hood down and rolled her sleeves up as they passed a window.  
ÒDonÕt say that word!Ó Chrysothemis scolded.  
ÒCome off it! Iphigenia doesnÕt even know what it means!Ó NeoElectra turned to face Chrysothemis, but she was already headed the other way, dragging Iphigenia with her.  
ÒAny ways,Ó She turned back around, ÒWhat do you think, Orestes?Ó  
ÒWell, the Soldier has never been wrong before. She seemed really serious...Ó  
ÒHa! Always right, is she? What about the time the King was killed when she said that IÕd lose something important to me?Ó  
ÒNeoElectra, stop playing! You know, no matter how much you try to cover it up, that you miss him just as much as everyone else...maybe more! He was like your father! And since youÕve never known you father, that means a lot, doesnÕt it?Ó  
NeoElectra gasped in outrage. ÒHow dare you say that?Ó She sputtered. ÒI-I-IÕm just so...OH MY GODDESS!Ó  
ÒWhat is it?Ó  
NeoElectra pointed a quavering hand towards the shadows. There was a figure moving about up ahead.  
ÒWho goes there?Ó Orestes asked, his sword drawn.  
A raspy breathing was coming closer to them. Orestes held the sword out in front of himself. The figure stood and stepped into the light. NeoElectra covered her mouth to stifle a scream. ÒYOU!Ó She cried.  
In front of them loomed a man with long brown hair, which was slightly curly and pulled back into a ponytail. He had hazel eyes and a wicked smile.  
ÒMe!Ó He said, with a touch of amusement in his voice. ÒThatÕs no way to treat me, now is it, Princess? If you must call me something, call me King Aegisthus,Ó He laughed. ÒYour solar system needs a King, and it seems as if IÕm perfect for the job. At least I know what to do with a servant when she gets in the way.Ó  
ÒI knew it was you, even from far away! I saw you attempting to get past her! She knew you were bad news and now I, too, know, But after you killed her, the guards knew you were up to something. Poor Stella...And I knew that you were here when the King was murdered. King Agamemnon. I saw you. But I only have one question. How did you get into the castle?Ó  
Aegisthus laughed. ÒI canÕt believe you havenÕt guessed yet, Princess. Or maybe you just donÕt want to admit it yet. Your Qu-Ó  
ÒNo! She could never betray us! SheÕs like...like my mother...Ó NeoElectraÕs voice faded and she looked away.  
Aegisthus laughed. ÒYou mean the one you never knew? She abandoned you, didnÕt she? So now you wonÕt even admit that! Yes, Queen Clytemnestra is good at putting on an act, but did you really think that the King and QueenÕs argument would be resolved so simply?Ó  
ÒWhat? You mean the argument over who would get the throne next?Ó  
ÒYes. That one. As you remember, Queen Clytemnestra was wise and decided that Princess Chrysothemis should inherit the throne. SheÕs just so much like her mother! But King Agamemnon had to argue that that stupid, giddy little girl, Iphigenia, should get the throne! Ha! How do you think it came to be that Chrysothemis was named the next Queen? King Agamemnon wouldnÕt have backed down, you know! He had to be...disposed of. You see, Agamemnon was my brother. I had many brothers, but of course I wasnÕt chosen to go out into the world first like Agamemnon was. HE got a planet. HE got a lovely wife! HE got everything that he didnÕt deserve like the rest of us! He never earned it! But yet he was the apple of our parentÕs eyes...Pity THEY didnÕt live too long...Ó He smiled a wicked smile. ÒMurdered...too bad! A real pity...Ó  
ÒYou killed them, too, didnÕt you?Ó Orestes asked incredulously.  
ÒNo, silly boy, they ÔaccidentallyÕ fell on a knife twenty times in a row!Ó He laughed, ÒSo when I heard that the Queen was having trouble with my brother, I of course jumped to the occasion. ItÕs not every day that you get a reason to kill your brother!Ó He smiled.  
NeoElectra moved closer to Orestes. This guy was out of his mind!  
ÒWell! I think IÕve said too much! No bother! I can just kill you!Ó Aegisthus conjured a sword out of the air and pointed it at NeoElectra. ÒYou first! After all, youÕll be the one to destroy me. Soldier Mars told me. Actually, Aurora heard her muttering about it, so she told me.Ó  
ÒLiar!Ó NeoElectra shouted.  
ÒSibling rivalry...not only was your servant girl in my way, but I knew that Aurora would work for me. That was the only way.Ó He shrugged.  
On a sudden impulse, NeoElectra turned and ran down the hall. ÒHold him off, Orestes! IÕve got an idea!Ó Her feet carried her off down the hall. She wasnÕt sure where she was going, but a strong force was pushing her along. She turned a corner and the next minute, she was in the KingÕs room. She scurried over to his bed and felt around under it.  
Her hand hit something hard. ÒI've got it!Ó She said, pulling out a sword. She wrapped the belt around her waist and raced back to Orestes and Aegisthus.  
ÒNeoElectra! Wait!Ó Chrysothemis was racing after her. In one hand, she was pulling along Iphigenia, and in the other, she was swinging a light blue bell. Iphigenia had golden rings hanging at her sides. Both of them had their hoods down. They looked flustered.  
ÒWait!Ó Iphigenia chimed in as she attempted to fix her dirty blonde hair.  
NeoElectra paused until they had caught up. ÒCÕmon! Orestes needs our help!Ó  
ÒWhat?Ó Chrysothemis asked.  
ÒIÕll explain later. LetÕs hurry!Ó  
When they returned, Aegisthus had Orestes pinned to the floor and had the blade of his sword held to his neck. OrestesÕs sword was just out of reach. ÒSay good-bye, Orestes...Ó Aegisthus was saying.  
ÒGive me a minute.Ó NeoElectra whispered, slipping away without Orestes or Aegisthus noticing.  
Princess Chrysothemis stepped forward. ÒHey! Leave him alone! I might want to marry him!Ó  
Aegisthus got up. ÒPrincess! You see, I...This boy is a traitor! He must be disposed of!Ó  
Just then, NeoElectra came up from behind and smashed Aegisthus in the head with the blunt side of her sword. ÒHa!Ó She screamed as Aegisthus crumpled to the floor.  
Orestes scrambled up. ÒYou might want to marry me?Ó He asked incredulously.  
ÒNo, but you both believe it, so I guess it worked. CanÕt have you giving us away!Ó She smiled and winked.  
As the four of them talked and joked about Chrysothemis and her strange mind, Aegisthus had picked up his sword. He slowly got up and then ran at NeoElectra.  
She turned around and put up her sword just before AegisthusÕs sword entered her body and pierced her heart.  
Aegisthus stumbled backwards. ÒWhere did that come from?Ó He asked.  
ÒThis isnÕt my sword,Ó NeoElectra said simply. ÒItÕs the KingÕs, and he was an expert with swords. To say the least, I learned a thing or two from him. Honestly, though? I do NOT know how to do that. You didnÕt kill Agamemnon in a fair fight. He never even picked up his sword.Ó  
ÒSo what are you saying?Ó  
ÒThe sword as calling me. I had not choice but to go and get it. It was meant for me, and Agamemnon is trying to teach me something through it. Like I said, itÕs still his sword, and if you believe this, his spirit still resides in it.Ó She shrugged.  
ÒAnd now youÕre getting all weird on me, arenÕt you? DonÕt lose your mind right now!Ó  
ÒWhatÕs going on here?Ó Queen Clytemnestra was running down the hall with Aurora timidly following. She looked scared. ÒWhatÕs going on here?Ó She repeated. ÒOh!Ó She faltered and slowed down.  
NeoElectra turned on her. ÒHow could you?Ó She screamed. ÒI trusted you! You betrayed us all! Your planet! Your people! Your...your own daughters!Ó NeoElectraÕs hand was quivering with anger as she pointed at Iphigenia and Chrysothemis.  
ÒWhat? I donÕt understand!Ó Chrysothemis shrieked.  
ÒLet me explain after we destroy them!Ó NeoElectra said.  
ÒYour majesty, let us continue this fight off of this planet. That way, when we kill them, no one will know...Ó Aegisthus murmured.  
ÒGood thinking. But we must spare Chrysothemis. IÕve trusted her with my weapon, and next, I will trust her with the ruling of this kingdom.Ó  
ÒChrysothemis! You-you accepted a weapon from Clytemnestra? How could you?Ó NeoElectra screamed. Who was on her side now? Orestes? Maybe Iphigenia? But, no, Iphigenia was hiding behind Chrysothemis. So it was just NeoElectra and Orestes.  
She held tightly onto OrestesÕs arm. He smiled at her. Good. At least he knew the truth!  
Clytemnestra was muttering words under her breath. The group was pulled from the castle and had hurtled through the atmosphere. They were now floating just above the atmosphere. NeoElectra gasped. She could breathe! Everyone was standing within ten feet of her. NeoElectra still had ahold of his arm.  
NeoElectra dashed at Aegisthus. ÒListen here! I will avenge AgamemnonÕs death, you low-life scum! And you wonÕt kill another person unfairly! I promise that to my people!Ó  
ÒTrust me, if I was fighting fair, youÕd be dead already.Ó He laughed.  
ÒArrrrrrrg!Ó She tried to slice him with her sword, but he had dodged it.  
Iphigenia ran over to Orestes. ÒHurry!Ó She said urgently. ÒYouÕve got to tell Chrysothemis the story that you heard! I want to hear it too!Ó  
He shook his head. ÒI canÕt right now, Iphigenia! This is no time for stories! NeoElectraÕs in trouble!Ó  
It was true. NeoElectra had dropped her sword. ÒCome on, sword!Ó She whispered to it as Aegisthus came closer, walking as if he was stalking her. She couldnÕt bend down to get it. He would have her dead within a few seconds if she did. Suddenly, the sword returned to her hand. ÒWow!Ó She gasped as the sword guided her to block AegisthusÕs sword.  
Aegisthus yelled, ÒItÕs no use! SheÕs using AgamemnonÕs sword! WeÕve got to retreat!Ó  
A black whirlwind appeared. Aegisthus was half-way into it when NeoElectra seized his arm and pulled him back out. The whirlwind disappeared, and Aegisthus cursed at her. ÒWhat are you doing, girl?Ó  
ÒStop!Ó Chrysothemis cried. ÒLeave him alone!Ó  
A silvery blast came at NeoElectra. She cried out and dodged it. ÒChrysothemis! What are you doing?Ó  
ÒStop it, all of you! Just stop and think! YouÕre doing just what the Soldier of Mars warned us of! Stop it!Ó Chrysothemis screamed.  
ÒYouÕre against me...you always were...just get out of my sight!Ó NeoElectra yelled.  
ÒYou donÕt understand! Just listen!Ó  
ÒNo!Ó  
Chrysothemis and NeoElectra pulled out their weapons at the same time and pointed them at eachother.   
ÒYou will die!Ó NeoElectra called.  
ÒI refuse to die!Ó Chrysothemis taunted.  
Two powers shot out of their weapons at each other. NeoElectraÕs sword was draining the energy out of herself at a terrible speed. She knew that ChrysothemisÕs weapon was doing the same to her.  
ÔBut I canÕt let go...Õ NeoElectra thought. ÔIf I do, IÕll die...Õ  
Just as the faces around her faded, NeoElectra saw the Soldier of Mars looking sadly at the planet. The Soldier sprouted silvery wings and flew off into the distance. Blood ran in NeoElectraÕs eyes. She felt herself blacking out.   
This was the end, and she knew it.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hi! I hope you all liked that chapter. I was really actually pleased with most of it, but as always, there were a couple of rough spots. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I've already started it, and I've already gotten the first two pages written. I had to stop for a little while. But before you leave, I have some disclaimers. Those fun little things!  
As most of you should know if you're reading this, Sailor Moon and all characters of Sailor Moon are Copywrite Naoko Takeuchi. I don't claim them. I do, however, claim all of the characters appearing in this particular story except the Soldier of Mars, which you all know as Sailor Mars. If you use any of my characters without permission, I'll find you, and I won't be happy.  
Oh, and you canÕt use that funny little inside joke where they 'accidentally' fell on a knife a few times. Our group started that one because we were making fun of people who said that they didn't mean to murder someone. Don't use that without my permission, either. Anyways, it's just not as funny reading it in other people's fanfics, especially when they didn't make it up. So don't use it!  
That's all. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned! :) 


End file.
